Pokemon: Hanno
by RyanMc95
Summary: Join Ryan, Jordyn and Pachirisu in their quests to become the greatest trainers ever. First shot at a story so don't judge too harshly. I do not claim to own Pokemon or any of the characters used other than my own creations.
1. 001 - The Starting One

The day had finally arrived, the day where all new trainers started their journey and received a Pokemon. The Hanno region did things a little differently than usual. Instead of a Pokemon being selected from the Professors. The Professor would give a trainer two Poke balls, which would be damaged after only one use, and the trainer would have to catch their pokemon in an area cordoned off by the Professor. This was the preferred method in Hanno, as it not just gave the trainers a Pokemon, but also the experience of catching one. There was always a wide range of pokemon in this area, so there was never a guaranteed starter for anyone.

A young trainer by the name of Ryan Arthur awakes to the bright sunlight, creeping in underneath the curtains, it took him a short while to remember what day it actually was. He jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready, he was still early, but wanted to get there before anyone else to have the best chance of a good Pokemon. He didn't know who else would be at the lab today, though, he didn't even know many of the kids living in his town. He spent a lot of his time researching and really only spent any time with Jordyn who lived next door.

He ran downstairs and was met by his mother who stood at the bottom of the stairs, awaiting his arrival.  
"I heard you jumping about up there, you're still early yet son."  
"I know mum, but I wanted to get in before everyone else, get a good Pokemon."  
"Well I made breakfast so eat that before you go anywhere."  
Breakfast seemed quieter than normal, Ryan's father was nowhere to be seen, he had a very demanding job working at the Bellford Power Plant which had him away from home for long periods of time. It was a long way away so it was not convenient to come home just for a night, but he had promised to try and get back before Ryan had left for his journey.

Before long, he had finished his breakfast and was waiting restlessly at his table for the time to come when he could finally leave for the Poke lab to get his first Pokemon. Time seemed to slow down, each second becoming longer than the last. He started thinking about other things to try and take his mind off it, like how everyone called his mother "Mom" even though her name is Ashley. Mom noticed the clock and decided he could finally leave, and before the words even left her mouth he was up and grabbing his bag on the way out. He ran all the way to the Pokemon centre which, incidentally was only a short way down the road.


	2. 002 - The Pokelab One

The Pokelab was a posh looking place, didn't really fit in with the rest of the town which had very traditional buildings and houses, despite this it had become a mainstay and was really, all the town was known for. Few trainers chose to start their journey in this town as it was really out of the way, it seemed easier for trainers to catch their Pokemon on the outskirts of the nearby Northollow City as it already had a gym ready to be challenged.

Despite Ryan being early, there was still several people there already, one of them being Jordyn. She smiled and waved when she saw him. He wasnt expecting her to be here yet, she had gained quite a reputation for being late for absolutely everything. She was wearing the black cap she had also become quite famous for, always the same one and always turned backwards, she also wore a bright red jacket coupled with black jeans. As Ryan got closer, she began walking towards him until they met with a hug and a greeting.  
"I know exactly what i'm looking for today, I want an Eevee" Jordyn said.  
"An Eevee huh? That could be useful, can evolve in to anything you want." He replied.  
"Plus theyre so cute. What are you looking for?"  
He looked to the sky deep in thought, so many Pokemon flashed in to his mind, what about a Pikachu, theyre strong when trained right, or maybe an Abra, tough to train up, but once it evolves it has power in abundance. But then if youre looking for power, what about a rock type? Though it isnt all about strength, a quick Pokemon can have the edge when used properly as well, so why not a Shedinja, its final evolve is renowned for being notoriously quick. He toyed with the idea for a short while, but before he had a chance to answer, the Professor was standing outside of her laboratory addressing the new trainers.

"I am Professor Jane Pender. I am available at any time to give you information on your journey and will have my contact details inserted in to your Pokedex's which you shall receive shortly. For now though, I will take your names and you will be handed 2 Poke balls only, you will then be given access to my personal gardens where pokemon from the entire region congregate. Your starting Pokemon will be whichever you catch first."  
Jordyn and Ryan continued talking as the Professor did.

"I'm surprised Warren isn't here. Did he say he was going to catch his own Pokemon?" Ryan asked.  
"I don't think so, though we never know with... Oh, here we go". No sooner had she finished the sentence when a tall, thin boy wearing blue jeans and a black jacket came running in to the town from Route 101. The whole group seemed to turn and look at him as he ran, jumped, and seemed to celebrate along the way.  
"I GOT ONE!" he shouted. The group moved away from the lab and started to walk towards him.  
"LOOK!" Warren removed a Poke ball from his belt and flung it in to the air ahead of him. White energy formed in to the shape of a small, green reptilian Pokemon. The Professor pushed through the crowd to take a closer look.  
"You didn't get this Larvitar on Route 101 did you?" She asked.  
"...W... Why?" He stuttered as he made his reply, the moment he finished, a deafening roar was heard all through the group, coming from the direction of Route 101. The Professor directed all of the new trainers to go inside the lab. The group rushed to the doors, with the exception of Ryan and two other new trainers, they stayed behind to see the Professor in action.  
"GO! IVYSAUR, RAICHU, ESPEON!" Three Pokemon were released in front of the professor, followed by a huge green dinosaur like Pokemon which emerged from Route 101.  
"IVYSAUR, RAZOR LEAF, RAICHU, THUNDERBOLT, ESPEON, PSYBEAM!" All attacks hit their target to great effect, knocking the enemy back. It regained balance before powering up a golden ball in its mouth. The Professor stepped back.  
"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" She screamed to her Pokemon and the trainers. The Pokemon fired the beam, which missed all 3 of its targets and crashed in to the side of the Pokemon lab, leaving a gaping hole in the wall. A familiar voice came from the behind the building further down the road.  
"GO! MACHAMP!" It was Ryan's mother. "SEISMIC TOSS!" The Machamp grabbed the Tyranitar who could put up little fight due to the brute strength of the Pokemon, it was picked up above the Machamp and thrown back in to Route 101. A loud crash was heard as it hit the ground, followed by a roar as it stumbled back to its feet and retreated to the trees.  
"Mom, you have a Machamp?" Ryan asked with surprise.  
"Is a Machamp not girly enough for me Ryan?"  
"No... That's not what I meant, just, I didn't know."  
"I will explain after you have your first Pokemon, that Tyranitar won't come back now."  
The Professor thanked her before leading the group in doors, Jordyn spoke up when Ryan reached the doors.  
"Your mum has a Machamp?" She asked.  
"News to me."

"Right trainers, take two Poke balls from the box beside me and then I will give you a Pokedex, from here, leave the back door in to the gardens behind my lab. You will catch one Pokemon only and then come back in to the lab." The trainer group slowly thinned as each trainer took the Poke balls offered and were handed their Pokedex', finally exiting out of the doors. Finally the group had thinned enough, and it was Jordyn's turn. She took two Poke balls from the box near the Professor and then moved a step to the right to take the Pokedex, she placed her hand on the Pokedex that the Professor held out, as she went to take it, the Professor didn't let it go.  
"I'm surprised you got here on time." She said with a smile. Jordyn smiled back before replying with.  
"I was never going to be late today, I couldn't live with myself if your garden ran out of Eevee's." Ryan spoke from behind the pair as he took his Poke balls.  
"You seem convinced that there is an Eevee in there, and that you're going to find it."  
"Well since my house is right next to the garden, I can see the Pokemon in there some times, and i've noticed a lot more in there recently, I know exactly where i'm going already." She seemed to smile every time an Eevee was mentioned.  
"Well at least you have ambitions. here." The Professor finally handed over the Pokedex and sent Jordyn on her way. She seemed to stop at the door, to wait for Ryan until he noticed.  
"Go ahead and find your Eevee, I promise we'll meet just here when we have our Pokemon." She didn't hesitate, and was out of the door before he even finished his sentence.  
"So what are you looking for today Ryan?"  
"I don't know, I do prefer fire types to most others, and I think I want my first Pokemon to have three evolutionary stages. so maybe a Charmander? Though I'm not sure you see too many of those in the garden."  
"This is the joys of doing things this way, you aren't limited to three Pokemon, I have seen a great deal of Pokemon come and go in this garden, while one year you may see Squirtle's and Treecko's, the next you may see a Magnemite or even Jordyn's Eevee. Here's your Pokedex, the gardens are waiting for you. Good luck." Ryan nodded and moved towards the door, it was a double door, both mostly glass, though it was frosted, greatly blurring the view to the other side. Ryan put his hand against the left side door and pushed it open.


	3. 003 - The Pokegarden One

The gardens were incredible. It looked like a whole eco-system, placed in an area smaller than the town. It had a small lake which continued way out of the cordoned area to the West of the gardens. To the back of the gardens was a small artificial forest, birds could already be seen perched on some of the branches from the doorway. to the East, all the way to the cordoned off areas near the houses of the town, was filled with long grass, where Rattata's could often be found. Along the middle of the area, led a long, mud pathway leading off to the different areas. Every now and then you could see a trainer running by, chasing different Pokemon or changing their locations, there seemed little need for running unless you were actually chasing a Pokemon, there is no time limit here. A boy ran past Ryan chasing a Rattata down, clearly ambitions were low this year.

Ryan took his first steps in to the gardens, for the first few yards, it was just like any normal garden, a little pathway curving through short grass on both sides. It soon changed, the lake came and went, the long grassed was finally passed, and the forest, Ryan's target, was coming up. Finally he reached it, he had little interest in water type Pokemon, so the lake wasn't even considered, the tall grass was mainly inhabited by Rattata, so this didn't get much of a look in, the forest mainly attracts bugs and birds, though there has often been many different types attracted to the forest due to the bait left out by the Professor.

Early one a Pidgey flew by Ryan, nearly crashing in to him, if it hadn't been for him ducking, he probably would have had a face full of Pidgey by now. Other than this, not many encounters were worth noting, a Spearow got brave, before getting scared again and flying off. A Weedle crawled along a tree branch to see the new recruit, though Ryan was not interested. After around an hour in the gardens, Ryan finally reached a tree with a rock next to it. The rock was only about a foot and a half tall, though it hid something. Behind the rock, a tail was poking out, a long white tail with a blue stripe, and three horns at the ends. It was bobbing from side to side, only slightly, maybe it was eating something. Ryan sneaked around to the side of the rock so as not to startle it, before throwing a Poke ball at it. The ball hit its still bobbing tail before opening and converting the Pokemon to a red energy. The ball landed on the ground and shook, once, twice... It didn't shake again, the ball opened up with a burst of white energy, the Pokemon escaped. It was standing up straight now however and in full view.  
"It's only a Pachirisu, and i've just wasted a Poke ball on it." He started to laugh at the thought of almost capturing such a weak Pokemon and having to start his journey with it. It seemed to know what he was thinking and grew agitated.

Ryan turned away from the Pokemon to begin walking away when a shooting pain invaded his back, he fell to the floor, holding the area it originated from. He looked back, it was the Pachirisu, it must have hit him with a tackle. Ryan looked upon the Pachirisu which seemed very proud of its work, and laboured out his next sentence.  
"You're tougher than I thought. Maybe you wouldn't be such a bad companion after all." The Pachirisu cocked its head at the comments, it didn't seem annoyed any more. "Do you want to come with me?" Again, the Pachirisu just looked on not really seeming to make a decision either way. "I can get you lots of food? Is that going to work?" Surprisingly the Pachirisu seemed to react to this, it came closer, keeping ever vigilant in the process. "I am going to need to keep you in here." He said, showing the Poke ball. "I'm not going to hurt you, you will be safe in here if you want to come with me. Can I count on you?" The Pachirisu moved slowly towards his outstretched leg, once it became comfortable, it crawled on top of his leg and sat up, seemingly smiling.

Ryan pressed the Poke ball against the Pachirisu, converting it to a red energy before it was pulled in to the ball. The ball shook once... twice... three times, and stopped, success. Ryan had caught his first ever Pokemon. The scenario started playing through his head. Professor Pender would ask 'What did you catch Ryan?' The group would hush and all look in his direction. 'I caught a Pachirisu' he would say. Its hardly... Intimidating really. But still, it was his, it no longer symbolised a Pachirisu, it symbolised freedom, to finally take his journey, trainers in this region were held back much longer from their journeys than in most regions. They would stay in their home towns learning about the art of training a Pokemon until the age of 16 when they could finally receive their trainer badges. 11 was still a big anniversary, at this age prospective trainers would pick their preferred training method, and would then go through the next 5 years, learning the art of this method to prepare them for using it on any type of Pokemon.

You would be taken in to a college in Northollow City, where you would be split up in to three categories, trainers who wanted to befriend their Pokemon to get the best, trainers who chose to command and take their Pokemon to the extreme, and trainers who wanted to tailor make their own methods. Surprisingly not many trainers elected to try their own method, there didn't seem to be much choice past befriending and commanding, Ryan and Jordyn were split up in college, though it didn't matter, they would always walk to and from together. Jordyn elected to go for the befriending of her Pokemon, she was always a kind person so it really made sense. Ryan on the other hand decided on his own method, he certainly wanted his Pokemon to respect and trust him without having to be too aggressive, he wanted more of a bond rather than a friendship however.

"RYAN!" A girl shouted as he was still laying on the floor, he looked around to find Jordyn looking down on him. "What are you doing down there?" He struggled back to his feet.  
"My new Pokemon attacked me before he decided he likes me... or atleast, likes the food I will provide." She smiled at his last comment.  
"I caught mine as well, what did you get?"  
"Well." He hesitated for a moment. "I caught a... Pachirisu." It wasn't the Charmander he would have liked for power, or even a Pikachu for agility. But still, he agreed, it was his. She smiled once more, knowing it wasn't what he was looking for, though she also seemed to understand he wasn't disappointed.  
"Well I guess it's up to me, hopefully one of us caught the Pokemon we wanted." She said in a teasing manner. "Would you like to see mine?" He nodded, and with that, she took a Pokeball from her belt and threw it in front of them. The ball opened ejecting a white energy which formed in to the shape of a small brown Pokemon with a big bushy tail.  
"Wow, you caught your Eevee? Well done!" He stepped closer to the Eevee and knelt down to stroke it's head. "I have to admit Jordyn, I didn't actually think you would find one in here."  
"I'm too awesome to not have gotten one, you know that Ryan." She said with a smile. He stood up looking at her with a puzzled expression.  
"Riiight. Anyways, we should start making the trip back, I want to find out about my moms Machamp." They left the forest area and continued down the path, meeting the same doors they had exited a few hours back. They pushed through them quickly and were greeted with only half of the original group.

"Got your Pokemon, or do you need more Poke balls?" The Professor asked.  
"I've got mine, but used both Poke balls to get it." Ryan replied. Jordyn took a ball from her belt.  
"I only used one, so here is my other."  
"I am allowing any unused Poke balls to be kept by their respective trainers, give the trainers that kept them an advantage on Route 101." Jordyn smiled, very proud of her work, Ryan looked down at his solitary Poke ball, 'just you and me then' he thought.  
"Professor, I have to get back to mine now, thanks for your help, and the Pokedex." Ryan said as he shook the professors hand. He then turned to Jordyn, "You coming with me?". She nodded and they left, it was early afternoon by now, on the way back they talked about just staying in town for the night then taking their journey in the morning, it would give them a chance to get to know their Pokemon if nothing else. They reached Ryan's house after the short journey where Ryan's mom was waiting at the door for them.  
"Hurry up guys, I have dinner on for you."


	4. 004 - The Home One

The group finally sat down to enjoy dinner together, Nicole ended up asking before long, about the Pokemon they had captured, before demanding they be let out of the Poke balls to play and eat. She squealed when she saw how cute the Pokemon, before looking at Ryan.

"I thought you wanted something _**strong**_ Ryan." She teased him like only a mother can.

"My Pachirisu is going to be the greatest Pokemon that ever lived with my help. Now tell me about Machamp."

"Hmmm, well, believe it or not, I used to be the Roseford City Gym leader."

"What? The fighting gym?" Jordyn said with surprise in her voice.

"Yes, I gave it up when Ryan was due, we moved here for a quieter life. I don't talk about it too often because, I guess I miss it. Someone had to be here to look after you, so I couldn't go back."

"So Machamp was your main Pokemon?"

"Not just my main Pokemon, but my friend, I had him since I was younger than you, a long time ago in this region, trainers could start their journey at 11 years old like in the other regions in the area. So I got my Machamp from my father when I turned 11. The Hanno Pokemon League decided they wanted to breed a better batch of trainers than the other regions, which is why you now start your journeys at 16. The rule only came in a year or two before you were due to start your journeys, so you guys really are the first batch of Hanno's elite trainers."

The trio continued to talk about the journey ahead until dinner was finished, by now it was already 4pm, so Jordyn had decided to go home for her last night. Ryan had continued to enquire about Nicole's exploits on her journey, and as the Gym leader. He found out that to become a gym leader in this region, that you had to be from the city of the gym, and also that his mother would only carry two Pokemon for her journey, Lucario and Machamp. Lucario was a particular favourite of Ryan's at least he knew where it came from, he knew his grandfather also had a Lucario, and a few relatives before that. It had become something of a family tradition.

The couple continued to talk most of the evening, until they were interrupted by a particular news report on Pokenews.

"Violet Corp. today angered officials by continuing to go ahead with production of their latest edition in the line of Pokemon technology. When a former worker spoke up after his release from the company, of a new type of technology they were producing, officials from the Pokemon League condemned their actions. We are of course referring to their development of their very own strain of 'Dark Balls'. These balls reportedly have the ability to enhance any Pokemon's abilities whilst removing any shreds of free will and conscience the Pokemon may have. There has been no confirmed reports of these Poke balls other than a few tips from the scientists they apparently have on the job."

"No good will come from that company, they don't want anything like what they claim." Nicole said. "They are going to start something big, the Pokemon League need to do something." She added with frustration.

Ryan knew of the company, they claimed to want to protect wild Pokemon, though they did what they claimed by frequently attacking trainers. They had gone very quiet lately, and that has done nothing to help their reputation, a lot of people think they are preparing for their 'grand plan'. A scientist who was supposedly being tracked down by them, had rang in to a talk show which were on the subject of the company in question. He had claimed that they are making 20 Dark balls to use on legendary Pokemon, he even threw some names around, such as Mewtwo, Rayquaza, the 3 legendary birds of Kanto and even the 3 legendary beasts. Rumours from Johto claimed that scientests had been sniffing around the Ilex Forest, that was supposed to be the home of Celebi, apparently there is a way to summon him, maybe they were trying to figure out what that was?

It had become quite late once the report was finished, Ryan had decided to go to bed, he wanted to start his journey early in the morning. Pachirisu was already asleep on the sofa, he tried to gently pick it up, though, to no avail, must be a light sleeper. It woke up with a cry, seemingly of frustration.

"Don't worry, im just getting us to bed, you can go back to sleep in there."

Pachirisu was happy again, it slowly crawled up his arm, and perched itself on to his shoulder as he climbed up the stairs. the two finally reached the familiar bedroom. Ryan opened the door and let Pachirisu down, he predictably, jumped straight on to the bed and fell asleep at the foot of the bed. Ryan smiled at him before looking around the bedroom, so many memories, posters of the elite 4, and pictures together with Jordyn covered most of the back wall, it seemed strange to be this close to leaving such a familiar place. He wouldn't be gone forever, he could come back anytime of course, but still, it was almost saddening, though the prospect of many new friends did help a lot, and even just journeying with Jordyn and Pachirisu made him smile. He finally got himself changed and climbed in to bed he spent a few more moments thinking about his upcoming journey, though he was soon sleeping.

Mornings light shone through the gaps of Ryan's blinds, Pidgey's tweeted their morning songs. It seemed like it would be a great day to start a journey, though Ryan didn't much care for this. Right in this moment, bed was the best place in the world, Pachirisu seemed to agree, he was no longer curled up in a ball, over the course of the night, it had become sprawled across the bed, still, he was only small so didn't intrude in to any of Ryan's space. Ryan probably would have had something to say if he had of took any space from him.

Meanwhile, there was a knock at his door, Nicole who had managed to actually pull herself from bed, answered it.

"Hey Nicole, is Ryan ready?" It was Jordyn, fully prepared and ready to go. Perhaps she was late for everything else because it didn't matter to her as much as this did?

"He's not actually up yet, if you wanna go up and get him then feel free to. I suspect you'll be doing a lot of this on your journeys." Nicole replied, giggling at the thought of Jordyn having to take care of Ryan.

"Thanks, I'll make sure he's awake." She commented. Nicole let her past and she creeped up the stairs, she had a plan. She gently pressed the handle down on the bedroom door so as not to wake him. Creeping in, she got her first glimpse of his bedroom, in 16 years, she had never seen it. She spent a moment smiling at the photo's of the pair, the memories of each one flashing through her head. Each one told a story. She manage to drag herself away from the pictures for a moment to see Ryan and Pachirisu sprawled across the bed. She creeped to the bottom of the bed and knelt down, she then grabbed Pachirisu and threw him on to Ryan, Pachirisu woke up annoyed at Ryan having done this twice, now. He cried before hitting a thundershock attack on Ryan. He screamed and fell out of the bed.

"What's your problem?!" He shouted at Pachirisu. He protested his innocence, he was only retaliating to being woken up in such an aggressive manner. Jordyn fell over with laughter. They both glared at her, before looking at each other, Ryan nodded in her direction and Pachirisu followed orders, shocking her instead. She screamed at the attack before he stopped.

"I was enjoying sleep Jordyn, you couldn't have just woken me up nicely? If you even had to at all." She laughed once more.

"It's time to go Ryan, come on, lets go." She pleaded with him, until he finally gave in.

"Okay okay, just let me get ready, take Pachirisu with you while I get changed." She obliged and left the room as Pachirisu jumped on to her shoulder.

Ryan didn't take long to change, he pulled on a pair of black cargo trousers with an olive coloured t-shirt and finally a black jacket with red accents. He was never really a one to follow much fashion, Jordyn was always trying to get him to dress better but he didn't like that at all. He expected lots of shopping trips on this journey that's for sure.

He stepped out of his room for the last time before dragging himself down the stairs, he was met with Jordyn at the bottom, who had a smile plastered all over her face, she was ready to go, that much was obvious. She let him past and he went straight to the kitchen to pick up a few sandwiches his mom had made, he stuffed them in to his bag along side a few other things he had picked up the night before, his mom had made sure to pick up some potions and antidotes for Route 101, these would be the only things he would really need. Minus that family of Tyranitar who only come out when they're attacked, the route was mainly inhabited by bugs and birds.

"Before you guys go." Nicole started. "I wanted to give you a little head start over the other trainers, I bought you guys a couple more Poke balls, I could only afford a few, so I thought you could share them between you, there's 2 each if you like. They're on the table over there."

Sure as she had said, 4 Poke balls lay on a table in the middle of the room, Ryan being closest, he took them all before passing half to Jordyn. Nicole stood from the seat she was in and hugged Ryan. This one seemed to last longer than any before, it made sense, they weren't sure when they would be back, and this is what Ryan had put it down too.

"Ryan, do you mind if I have a moment with Jordyn? Just before you guys leave." She asked.

This puzzled Ryan, but still he obliged, he walked to the front door of his home and gently pulled it open. As he stepped in to the archway, he turned his head back, gazing upon his home one more time. After a short moment he pulled the door shut behind him and took his first steps outside for the day.

"Listen, I know he will be a great trainer, I really do. But he is naive, not in his knowledge of Pokemon, he just has a bit of a temper at times, Violet Corp are planning something, and I don't want him getting pulled in to it. Please Jordyn, look after him." She was saddened to have to make such a request of a girl who was taking her own journey as well, but she felt it had to be made.

"I've been looking after Ryan since the day we met." Jordyn replied with a smile. "I will do what I can for him, I care as much as you do."

They hugged for a moment before saying their final goodbyes, Jordyn left the house to meet with Ryan who was looking towards Route 101.

"You ready?" She asked.

"What did my mom say in there?" He replied.

"Just making sure you changed your underwear every day." She laughed as she walked ahead, leaving him to blush.

"I do that anyways you know." He snapped at her with frustration in his voice.

"Well done Ryan... Well done."


	5. 005 - The Route 101 One

The couple took their first steps on to Route 101. Still wary of any Tyranitar that might still be looking for their child, their didn't seem to be any around, though they would have little chance winning a battle against a Tyranitar anyways. There was a lot of Pokemon on this route alone, Ryan and Jordyn had fond childhood memories of playing in this route, meeting all the Rattata, Wurmple and Poochyena. The couple strolled through the route, there were mainly trees on either side, not dense enough to call a forest however, through the tree line, cut a long dirt road that was known as Route 101. All new trainers from Orburn Town had to pass through, and it was usually a good chance to catch their first Pokemon outside of the Gardens.

Jordyn and Ryan had often talked about what Pokemon they would like to have in their team, and it came up once again when they were traveling down the path.

"So let me get this straight, you want your Eevee, then to fill out the rest, a Mew, Jirachi, Celebi and Victini?" Ryan asked mockingly.

"You don't think I can catch them?" Jordyn replied.

"... I think that, maybe... You should lower your expectations, just a touch." He said nervously.

Jordyn laughed at his nervous response.

"I'm joking of course, I guess I won't really know until I catch them, I want to have a connection with my Pokemon. I don't just want to catch anything and train it, I will know when I see them."

She spoke her words of wisdom with a smile on her face. It was never about having the strongest Pokemon for her, or the fastest, or the smartest. It was about this connection she spoke of. She seemed to have already developed a connection between herself and her Eevee, she was out of her Pokeball and sitting on Jordyn's head, she seemed quite happy to be there too. Pachirisu was walking a little way ahead, he kept checking back to make sure he hadn't lost the trio, but was quite happy to run about and meet some other Pokemon.

"I don't know about you..." Ryan started. "But I could eat right now."

Jordyn sighed. "You would want to eat already, we only left an hour ago."

"I'm only asking cos there's a couple of benches and tables coming up, makes sense to stop there really."

She sighed in agreement, fully aware that he had sandwiches.

"Well I don't have any food, so you'll have to share."

She laughed at his face, he seemed shocked at having to share his sandwiches, she was his friend but... They were HIS sandwiches. They finally reached a table and took a seat at opposite ends, Ryan pulled two sandwiches out of his bag before handing one to Jordyn.

"You owe me." He said with a smile.

Jordyn just sniggered as she tucked in to the sandwich. They both looked around the area, searching for possible captures when a small bird with a red head and upper body, blue lower body and a black tail, landed on the table near to Jordyn. The couple froze, before gently turning their heads to see the bird looking curiously at Jordyn's sandwich. She slowly pulled a little bit of the sandwich off and slid it to the bird. The bird tweeted happily and started pecking at the pieces of bread. Ryan used this distraction to take out his Pokedex.

_'__Fletchling__, the normal/flying type Pokemon. These friendly Pokemon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail feather movements.'_

"Try and touch it." Ryan whispered nodding in the direction of the Fletchling.

She gently smiled and nodded her head, she took a bit more of the sandwich off and put it down next to the bird. She then gently moved her hand towards the birds head. It didn't even flinch, it allowed her to stroke its head gently. She continued to do so for a short while, even after it had finished the sandwich, it didn't seem to mind that she was stroking it.

"I want it." She said. "I'm going to try and capture it."

She stopped stroking it for a moment to reach in to her bag, it followed her hand to the edge of the table before looking down in to her bag. It saw her take a Poke ball which she then presented to the Fletchling.

"I think we can be friends, I have to put you in here for that to happen though okay?"

The Fletchling jumped up and down tweeting happily, so she pressed the button on the front of the Poke ball, the Fletchling was converted to red energy and sucked in to the Poke ball. It didn't even shake, the button flashed blue to indicate the capture was a success. Immediately she let the bird back out of the Poke ball, it continued jumping and tweeting as if nothing had happened. The couple laughed at its seemingly happy nature. It flew over to where Eevee was sitting and landed on her head causing Eevee to run around in circles worried before Jordyn stopped it and explained.

"I think it's probably about time we left then, don't you?" Ryan said finishing his sandwich.

"Yeah, we will make Northollow City before long, we've already travelled most of the route anyways."

"Hey, you!"

A voice shouted across from behind thr group, Pachirisu, Eevee and Fletchling stopped playing and ran to the table, jumping on top of it before going to their respective trainers. Ryan turned around to see another young trainer.

"I just got my first Pokemon, and I can see you have one too, so lets battle!" The trainer seemed determined to battle, he must have been one of the trainers from out of town who came to get a Pokemon at the gardens. He threw a Poke ball in to the air which shot out a white energy, forming the shape of a primarily gray and black coloured bird with white markings on its face. Ryan once more took out his Pokedex.

_'__Starly__, the flying type Pokemon. They flock in great numbers, though small, they flap their wings with great power.'_

A flying type, he thought to himself, this should be easy with Pachirisu.

"Alright then, I choose Pachirisu."

His Pokemon ran in front of him ready to battle.

"Starly, use tackle!"

The small bird flew off the ground and bounded towards Pachirisu.

"Dodge it then use thundershock!"

The Pachirisu followed orders well, it dodged the attack with mere seconds to spare, causing the Starly to crash in to the ground and skid to a halt. Pachirisu gathered energy before discharging his thundershock attack, the attack hit with devastating effect. The Starly had fainted.

Pachirisu ran back to Ryan, jumped on to his leg and climbed up to his head before taking a seat.

"You did great Pachirisu, well done." It cried its name with joy.

"You beat me so easily. How?"

"You always had the disadvantage with a bird type. Catch some more Pokemon then come find me again."

He seemed disheartened by the loss, but Ryan didn't worry, as far as he's concerned, it was just good experience for him. The trainer took his Pokemon in his arms and ran back to Orburn Town to heal it at the Professors lab.

They watched the boy run back to the lab before continuing on their way, there wasn't much left of Route 101, and before they knew it, they were finally at Northollow City, and at their first real challenge. Gym number one.


	6. 006 - The Gym One

"Well first things first, we better get to the Pokemon Centre here. Then we can think about challenging the Gym leader." Ryan said as they walked down a slight hill to get to the main street in the town.

"Probably a good idea, I know i'm tired from all that ass I kicked back there." Jordyn giggled at her response.

Ryan just sighed and the couple continued on. They passed a lot of shops, along this road, this had become a bit of a shopping haven in recent years, a multi millionaire took over control of the city from the Pokemon League. This wasn't a problem really, did great for the economy and the city really got moving. The millionaire had wanted it to be an alternative to Faymarble City, the regions mega-city. The only problem with this was that he would only do the deal on the condition that the current Gym leader was taken out of the city and that his son would replace him. The son was quite incompetent, only a challenge for anyone because his Pokemon were trained by specialists alongside him. He was told everything he would need to know by them and told exactly how to get the best out of his Bulbasaur and Chikorita. A lot of people in the town were big supporters of their former Gym leader, and consequentially, refused to acknowledge the new Gym leader or even the Gym itself. Since you only needed 8 of the 10 badges available + 1 other honour, many of the residents chose to miss this Gym out purposefully and take the lighthouse challenge in Highwater City.

The couple had finally reached the Pokemon Centre, ironically placed right in the centre of the city. The couple walked up the stair set that led to the entrance of the Centre, the doors slid open letting them enter. You could tell the city was owned by a millionaire, the inside of the Centre was pure luxury. A new futuristic design which was the first project when the city was taken over. The centre was basically a giant semi-circle with the flat side being the base, all made from glass, but there was almost like another building protruding from the top which twisted like a helix. Again, all made from glass. the first floor was used as a general treating centre for sick Pokemon, with the upper levels used as a trainer hotel. Trainers were allowed to use it free of charge but only for the equivalent of one week out of a month, to make sure no one was just living there.

Ryan and Jordyn entered the centre looking all around, not many people are used to this kind of luxury... And this is a communal place, they couldn't imagine what this guys house looked like. They finally reached the counter, it seemed to take an age from the size of this place, but no matter. Even Nurse Joy looked different to the normal Nurse Joys, she seemed to be prettier, better dressed, kinder. She greeted them with a smile before asking how she could help.

"We would just like to rest our Pokemon and maybe get a room for tonight?" Jordyn replied with a smile of her own.

"I'll just take your Pokemon now, and then I will show you to your room when you are ready to check in."

Ryan and Jordyn handed over their Pokemon before taking their seat in the lobby.

"I can't believe this guy said yes to this place. It must have cost so much money. I would be more than happy to just buy an island somewhere and lie on the beach for the rest of my life." Ryan said whilst examining the building.

"I didn't think you would want to do anything nice." She replied sarcastically.

"Hey! It would be **very **nice for me, I think you'll find."

She sighed at his response. "How long do you think they'll be? I definitely want to buy a new dress for the Pokemon Contest in Redfield."

"So you still don't know whether you want to challenge the Gym's or do the Contests?" He asked.

"I figured I would try both, at least then I will know which one I prefer to do."

"So what about if you don't like either?"

She took a minute to think to herself. " I guess I... Didn't really think about that. There isn't much choice really, i'm not clever enough to be a professor." She laughed to herself.

"Ain't that the truth." Ryan replied under his breath.

Jordyn was cut off from screaming at Ryan by Nurse Joy, she brought out a tray with the 3 Poke balls lying on it, the couple took their Poke balls, thanking Nurse Joy in the process. They left the Pokemon centre for their first challenge, walking back the way they had came before reaching the Gym.

"So who goes first?" Jordyn asked.

"Flip a coin?"

She sighed. "You were meant to say ladies first!"

"Fine, fine. I don't want to listen to you moaning all day." He replied sarcastically.

She punched his arm hard before running in to the Gym giggling. Ryan ran after her, the huge glass doors slid open to reveal another luxurious building. Jordyn had already made her way to the battleground where the Gym leader was waiting. Ryan followed in her footsteps and reached the battleground himself.

"I'm here to challenge you and win my first ever badge!" She called out.

He rushed over to her and grabbed both of her hands.

"But why must we battle? I would rather we had a romantic dinner at the new restaurant in town. It's got a michelin star, and i'm sure many guys would love to take you there. But, I can."

He seemed to get more and more arrogant with every word, his dad probably owned that restaurant too. How... Romantic. Ryan cleared his throat to grab the attention of the couple.

"I'll be the referee for this battle."

Ryan didn't want to be too far away from this clown.

"What was your name again?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"People don't really know you since you haven't done anything worth mentioning yet." He added.

"The names Sid, and you won't forget it."

"This match will be a one on one battle. Challenger, choose your Pokemon."

"Well, I choose Fletchling."

"Leader, choose your Pokemon."

"I choose Chikorita."

"Begin!"

Jordyn threw a Poke ball revealing her small flying type Pokemon. As soon as it touched the ground it was jumping up and down and tweeting happily once more. It seemed to suit Jordyn quite well actually.

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip!"

The small Pokemon refused to listen, instead, it sat down and started to clean the leaf hanging from its stopped laughing long enough to take out his Pokedex.

_Chikorita, the Grass type Pokemon. It uses the leaf on it's head to determine the temperature and humidity.'_

A grass type huh? He thought to himself, well Jordyn should have the advantage here. Providing she uses her Fletchling right of course, My battle will be a lot different though, I have no advantage, and I will be facing that Bulbasaur. They're strong, I will have to use an actual tactic to beat this guy rather than strength. Though if his Bulbasaur decides to listen to him, that Vine Whip attack of his will be lethal. Ryan hadn't even noticed most of the battle take place because he was thinking to himself, the Chikorita took a couple of Peck attacks before getting annoyed and thrashing his vine's furiously at Fletchling, trying to catch him out. None of his attacks made any sort of connection, Fletchling was flying in and out of the vines without a care in the world.

"Alright Fletchling, last Peck. Take him down!"

Fletchling flew through the vines some more before pointing towards Chikorita and barreling down at him like a spear. Chikorita didn't even have a chance, Fletchling moved with such pace and hit his target dead on. Chikorita fell back towards his trainer knocked out. This is why the city didn't respect him, he didn't even have a connection with his Pokemon. Most trainers from Orburn just saw it as a free badge.

Fletchling flew back to Jordyn and landed on her head, she gently petted him and thanked him for his effort. Sid walked over and congratulated her, flirting even more this time, before finally handing over the badge Jordyn had earned.

"It's my turn now." Ryan called out. "You have your Bulbasaur, so I challenge you with my Pachirisu."

"Alright then. You're on!"


	7. 007 - The Training One

"Pachirisu, use Quick Attack!"

Pachirisu jumped from Ryan's shoulder and sped across the battlefield, he was difficult to keep an eye on he was moving with such pace. He reached the Bulbasaur and braced himself for impact, but the impact never came, at least, not immediately. Pachirisu continued running straight in to a wall. The Bulbasaur had jumped, dodging the attack effortlessly.

"Come on Pachirisu. You're better than that!"

Ryan was clearly frustrated at not having this battle wrapped up already, Jordyn could do it, he should be able to as well.

"Get up Pachirisu!"

Pachirisu struggled back to his feet.

"Bulbasaur, finish it off with Vine Whip."

Sid commanded his Bulbasaur, it seemed to want to listen unlike the Chikorita. Vines emerged from its body and wrapped around Pachirisu. Pachirisu was then thrown back against the wall he had collided with moments ago. The Bulbasaur kept battering him against the wall before Ryan had enough. He recalled his Pokemon back in to its Pokemon and forfeited the battle. He couldn't think of anything to do, anything to say. He ran to the Pokemon centre back across town. Jordyn got back to the centre whilst Ryan's Pokemon were healing.

"You okay Ryan?"

He let out a frustrated laugh. "I couldn't even beat that amateur in there. How can I expect to be a trainer when I'm getting beat from a guy who's Pokemon won't even listen to him. I knew I should have tried to find something stronger than a Pachirisu."

She punched his arm again, she had an amazing ability to hit the exact same place every time, right at the top of his arm.

"You can't blame Pachirisu for that! And if you want to blame him, then you don't deserve to be a trainer!"

He looked down at the floor as she told him off. Everything she was saying was right, and she had always been the voice of reason against his temper. Perhaps he just needed more time to bond with his Pokemon? Nurse Joy brought out his Pachirisu who ran over to the bench they were sitting on and looked up at Ryan with a smile.

"I think i'm going to go train for a little bit." He said.

"Well if you want to train, then I challenge you to a battle."

Ryan looked up at Jordyn and smiled, now she was talking his language. They had always talked of battling each other when they were growing up. Each side convinced they would beat the other. Now, it was finally going to happen. They travelled to the outskirts of the town where the owner had built new training grounds. They were all just normal training grounds, nothing special, but they were available to anyone at any time.

Ryan and Jordyn stood at opposite ends of the ground.

"I guess my choice is obvious then." Ryan shouted.

"Okay then, Eevee, you're up." Eevee emerged from its Poke ball ready to battle.

The battle was about to begin when the group heard shouting and screeching from just off the battleground. There were mesh fences surrounding each ground and so it was hard to see exactly what was going on. A boy looked like he was shouting and kicking at something on the ground. The group all ran towards the gate and exited the ground before seeing what was happening properly. The boy was shouting about something being useless and weak. He was kicking out at a Pokemon, the Pokemon seemed to be dodging most of the attacks.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Ryan screamed at the boy.

He stopped before turning to see the group. The Pokemon ran to the fence and huddled up, it was a small orange bird Pokemon. Ryan recognized it immediately, the first evolve of possibly his favorite Pokemon. A Torchic.

"This has got nothing to do with you! Just me and this waste of time!"

His comments angered Ryan. "You don't get to talk about Pokemon like that after this, I'm going to take that Torchic from you. Pachirisu, it's time for some practice."

Pachirisu growled lightly at the trainer who grabbed a Poke ball from his belt.

"Go! Pidgey!"

_Pidgey, the flying type Pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up a sandstorm._

This will be easy, a flying type against an electric type? I'm always going to have the edge. Ryan didn't take long to choose his tactic.

"Pachirisu! Thundershock!"

Pachirisu jumped in to the air and powered his attack up. He discharged the electric straight at Pidgey, Pidgey dodged however, flying up in to the air.

"Use Quick Attack Pidgey!"

Pidgey showed his incredible speed, this would be a problem for Pachirisu.

"Climb on the fence Pachirisu."

He followed orders, he ran towards the fence and jumped on to it.

"Now wait it out, use Thundershock when I tell you."

Pidgey closed in on Pachirisu who was holding on to the fence.

"Do it now!"

Pachirisu shot electricity in the direction of Pidgey, Ryan never planned on hitting the Pidgey, it was quick enough to dodge it, it wasn't however, quick enough to not touch the fence, the fence that Pachirisu had just made electric through his contact. Pidgey slowed down and landed on the side of the fence where he was shocked and thrown backwards, hitting the ground hard.

"Now Pachirisu! Finish it off with another Thundershock!"

Pidgey had no chance to move out of the way of this attack. He was shocked with the full force this time. Pidgey fainted, Ryan had won.

"Maybe you will treat your Pokemon a little better now!" Jordyn called out.

"I didn't want it anyways."

The boy ran off and left the Torchic behind, Torchic tweeted and tried to run after him but could only hop, he must have picked up an injury from the trainer, he finally fell over and stopped trying to get up. Ryan ran over and sat down next to him.

"Torchic, he's a bad person, you deserve better than him. No Pokemon should be treated like that. I want you to come with me, just to get you healed up if nothing else."

The Torchic didn't even look up, it didn't seem to acknowledge any of Ryan's words.

"Come on Torchic, let me get you back to the Pokemon Centre."

It sat up, still visibly saddened. But didn't seem to want to do anything after that. Ryan gently put his hand out to stroke its head. It flinched at the action, but warmed to the idea after a moment.

"I don't want to hurt you. Come with me, we'll get you fixed up."

Pachirisu ran over to the Torchic and started to talk to him. He seemed to get the message across better than Ryan was. Torchic tried to stand up but could barely put any weight on his right leg. Ryan picked him up and carried him back to the Pokemon Centre as Jordyn and Pachirisu walked along side. The journey seemed to take longer than it did to get the battlegrounds, Torchic just sat in Ryan's hand looking ahead for the entire journey. They reached the Pokemon centre and Ryan handed the Torchic over to Nurse Joy.

"We found a boy attacking this Pokemon. There's something wrong with his leg." Ryan seemed anxious as he explained the situation to the Nurse.

"Some people in this world don't care for Pokemon as much as they should." She replied, visibly saddened by the story.

Pachirisu jumped from the floor to the table and on to the stretcher Torchic had been placed on.

"I think Pachirisu wants to look after his new friend." Jordyn said laughing.

Pachirisu cried out his name and sat down on the stretcher as it was wheeled in to the back of the Pokemon centre.


	8. 008 - The Gym One: Part Two

**Hey there readers. I guess I waited a little long to start the generic writer/reader natter, but hey. Let me know if you're liking the story so far. If you've got any ideas you wanna see or even a character you want put in my story, hit me up, but for now. Enjoy!**

"Your Pokemon are ready." Nurse Joy called out as she opened the doors to her operating rooms. "Pachirisu never left Torchic's side." She added with a smile.

Pachirisu ran out of the operating rooms and jumped on to the bench Ryan and Jordyn were sitting at. Torchic seemed less willing to move, still visibly upset at his former trainer. Ryan moved from his seat on the bench, to take a seat on the floor.

"Listen Torchic, I know you're upset, and probably angry too." Torchic looked at him. "But I don't want to use you just to get powerful, that's not what being a trainer is about. You can come with me if you like, as my friend, not my Pokemon. If you don't want to come though, I'll have to leave you here, Nurse Joy will send you to Professor Pender, I don't know what will happen from there."

Torchic continued to look at the ground, not seeming to budge, no change of expression challenged it's current look. It seemed to have made up it's mind. Even when Pokemon are treated badly, they still try to follow their trainer.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Torchic. Maybe we will meet again if you find another trainer."

Ryan took the Torchic in his arms and handed it to Nurse Joy. She looked saddened that the Torchic didn't want to travel, though, they all did. Ryan and Jordyn turned away from the Torchic and began to walk out of the centre. Pachirisu climbed up Ryan's arm then on to his head before looking back at Torchic and letting out a cry. Torchic finally made a noise, he seemed to tweet in reply to Pachirisu. Pachirisu jumped from Ryan's head and ran towards Nurse Joy, Torchic jumped out of her arms and they met in between the trio. They began to chatter, Pachirisu seemed to be trying to convince Torchic. Ryan, Jordyn &amp; Joy watched on as the Pokemon continued to talk, Torchic seemed to be changing his mind every minute, one minute he started to walk towards Pachirisu, but the next he was backing away. Finally they stopped chattering at each other, and Pachirisu seemed saddened, it seemed Torchic was done. Pachirisu slowly turned around and began to crawl back to the couple. It suddenly felt a squeeze on it's tail. Looking round, Torchic was tweeting and had bitten Pachirisu's tail playfully. Pachirisu and Torchic began chasing each other around the Pokemon Centre as Jordyn giggled.

"Looks like you have a new Pokemon then Ryan." She said.

"I sure do!"

He took out his Pokedex to get more information.

_Torchic__, the Fire type Pokemon. This Pokemon breathes fire of over 1800 Degrees F, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black. _

"Awesome! Right guys. We have a Gym to beat, and I wanna beat him today, so lets go."

Pachirisu and Torchic stopped playing and ran back to Ryan.

"I'm going to have to put you in here for now Torchic, okay?" Ryan said as he showed Torchic a Poke ball he had taken from his bag.

Torchic seemed to have no reservations, so Ryan called for a return, Torchic merged in to the red energy before disappearing in to the Poke ball. It nudged once or twice, but there was no problem.

"Come on then, I wanna beat this guy."

Ryan and Jordyn ran to the Gym hoping to reach it before it closed, they still had around an hour left but they weren't sure. They reached the doors which slid open to let them through and quickly made their way to the battlefield where Sid was waiting.

"You ready to lose again?" He shouted at Ryan.

"You've got a big mouth, I'm going to earn this win, I won't have my sucess bought for me!"

Claims like this clearly got to Sid, as true as they were, he didn't like them. He clearly knew they were true otherwise the claims wouldn't have gotten to him so much.

"I'm gunna show you exactly why I deserve to be here you little punk. Go! Bulbasaur!"

"Go! Torchic!"

"Bulb await, use Vine Whip!"

Green vines shot from Bulbasaurs mid-section straight towards Torchic who had no time to move. They wrapped around Torchic and threw im cross the room, only narrowly missing Jordyn before hitting the wall next to her.

"Come on Torchic, you can beat this guy."

Torchic struggld back back to his feet still able to battle.

"Alright Torchic, it's our turn. Ember!"

Torchic let out a cry before firing out a barrage of tiny fireballs at Bulbasaur. They made a connection, and a good one at that.

"Follow it up with Peck!"

Torchic ran towards Bulbasaur as his beak began to glow white and enlarge. Bulbasaur was just getting bacon to feet when he was hit with the vicious attack. Throwing him backwards towards Sid.

"Okay okay, you win!" Sid announced.

Sid recalled his beaten Bulbasaur back in to it's Poke ball before revealing his Gym's badge. It resembled a leaf rather fittingly enough though one with gold outlines. Just another way of showing off how rich his father is really. He handed over the badge before ushering the couple out of his Gym with the request that they don't return. Bitter perhaps?


	9. 009 - The Zorua One

**Gunna be a longer chapter than usual here so hopefully you guys stick through it. Would love some more follows if people are enjoying it... And reviews for that matter, anyways, enjoy!**

"At least we never have to see that douchebag again." Ryan said as they left the Gym.

"That's not very nice, how's your Gym doing Ryan?" Jordyn joked.

"Hey! You just remember who's paying for the Pokemon Centre tonight."

"It's free."

"Exactly, me, that's who."

Jordyn sighed as she walked ahead of Ryan, Pachirisu ran behind her and jumped on her shoulder, he seemed to be taking a liking to her more than Ryan really, of course Pachirisu trusted Ryan, he listened, but he and Jordyn seemed to be making a real connection like you would see between a trainer and Pokemon. It wasn't a problem of course, in fact for Jordyn, it was an advantage if anything, she had always shown an ability to connect with Pokemon very quickly, she would always play with the Pokemon on Route 101 before she could leave for her journey. It would certainly help her catch Pokemon now that she was finally on her journey.

The couple began to reach the Pokemon centre just as it was beginning to get dark. Places were beginning to close for the night leaving nothing to do, though rest was looking more and more appealing after such a long day. The journey had already been more eventful than Ryan had expected, he wasn't expecting to have two Pokemon already, he wasn't interested in catching every Pokemon out there, he was more inclined to catch only the ones he wanted to use, after all, what's the point in having a Pokemon and it just being kept in a PC? So he decided to catch only what he would like to use, even made something of a shortlist before his journey started. You would find all the usual suspects on his list, Charizard, Blastoise, Gyrados. But the. There was some less common ones too, Alakazam, Pyroar and maybe even a Raichu.

The couple had finally reached the Pokemon Centre, by this time all of the lights had been turned on making it look like some sort of beacon. It lit up the city and apparently could be seen from miles away. Inside it looked even better under the lights, you couldn't even tell it was dark outside because of how well lit the centre was. The couple reached the counter where Nurse Joy was waiting with that same smile on her face.

"You must be ready for your room now?"

"Definitely."

"I will lead you straight there then, follow me and don't get lost."

Ryan and Jordyn stayed close behind Nurse Joy as she gave them somewhat of a tour along the route towards the bedroom, she was clearly very proud of her centre and why not, it was better than most peoples houses, usually theyre just little buildings tucked away in the backgrounds of huge cities. NurseJoy led them past a few rooms on what must have been the 5th floor of the building before they finally reached a room.

"This will be your room for the night." She stated as she opened the door.

The room was incredible, the walls were a spotless white except for one wall where the beds lay against, that was a deep shade of red. The wall opposite the door was glass, leaving them a great view, and the bed, it was huge, with mainly white sheets, though there was a purple band across the bed towards the bottom. There was a flat screen 40" TV attached to the wall opposite of the bed.

"You did want to share a room, you werent expecting separate rooms?" Nurse Joy asked.

Ryan and Jordyn replied simultaneously. "Yes." From Ryan. "No." From Jordyn. Before looking at each other. They then switched answers again simultaneously, Ryan saying no and Jordyn with yes. There was a silence after this, the space between the 3 filled with pure awkwardness. Ryan added a final yes as Joy handed over the keys, she wasn't the only one who eanted to leave out of embarrassment, that's for sure.

"I'm going in the shower." Jordyn said as she pushed past Ryan and hid in the bathroom, Ryan laughed as he shut the door and threw his bag down. He kicked his shoes off before jumping on the bed and lying down with his hands behind his head. He examined the room for a moment, looking at the TV, then the bedside cabinet which had a small tray on which could be found the ingredients for tea and coffee… A strange choice at this time but never mind. Then to the windows, he was about to go to look out when Jordyn emerged from the shower in a white bath robe. He looked at her before jumping up from the bed.

"You cleaned up in there?" He asked.

She didn't even respond, she usually didn't when he asked what she considered to be a silly question. He walked past Jordyn and jumped in to the shower. Jordyn seemed to continue on from what Ryan was going to do, she walked towards the windows and stood looking through. Because of the side they were on, the view pointed back towards Orburn Town… Home.

After a shile Ryan got out of the shower and left the room in a matching white robe, Jordyn was still looking out of the window with her left hand pressed against it, she didn't even notice him coming out of the bathroom. Ryan walked around before putting his arms round her waist and resting his chin against her shoulder.

"It's a great view isnt it." He asked.

She just smiled and nodded as she pressed her head against his and held his hands. Only a moment passed, or maybe it was 10 minutes, they just looked out at the great view as they held each other, there was no bickering, there were no punches, no disturbances at all. Just blissful peace. Jordyn's hand left Ryan's so she could rub her eyes, she was clearly tired.

"Come on then, maybe we should get some sleep." Ryan said.

She agreed before she left Ryan's grasp and shuffled towards the bed. She slipped off her robe to reveal a pair of shorts and a small tank top, before finally falling in to the bed.

"Come on Ryan, I need a cuddle." She said with her arms in the air.

He followed her in to the bed before she rested her head against his chest and within moments, was asleep. Ryan stroked her hair for a minute or so before he too was asleep.

The next morning was incredibly bright and warm… Though not that Ryan knew, he was still asleep. Jordyn had already been up, gotten ready, had breakfast downstairs, and walked back upstairs while Ryan was still sleeping. She shook him and shouted at him to wake up. He obliged… Almost, waking for a moment to look up at her, before turning over and going back to sleep. This annoyed Jordyn, causing her to punch that arm once again, same place as usual. Never failed to hit that same place.

"We've got to go Ryan, we have to get to Morhedge Town."

"Can we not just stay here for like… Ever?"

Jordyn threw a pillow at Ryan before toling him to get up.

"I'll be in the lobby waiting."

With that, Jordyn left leaving Ryan lying on the bed. 'Shes a little different from last night', he thought to himself. He continued to think to himself as he got ready. 'Shame really, I quite enjoyed last night'. He grabbed a Poke ball when he was ready.

"Come on out Pachirisu."

Pachirisu emerged from his Poke ball and immediately ran over to Ryan before jumping on his arm then climbing up it, before finally settling on his head.

"Sorry I couldn't let you out last night pal. Me and Jordyn had a… Moment."

Pachirisu didn't seem too bothered about not being let out, there was a good chance he was already asleep in his Poke ball anyways. They left the room, picking up his bag and closing the door as they did, they left it a mess, but… Maids…. Right?

When they reached the lobby Jordyn was standing at the counter with her arms crossed, she looked frustrated. Ryan looked at his watch, I mean, they were only… An hour late… Whoops.

"Can we go now?" Jordyn asked with annoyance on her voice.

"Sorry." Ryan replied with remorse.

Jordyn walked ahead of Ryan trying to make up some time. It was pointless, but, she was clearly annoyed. They made their way through the city and finally reached Route 102. They took their first steps on it before a conversations sparked up.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

She sighed before answering, though her answer was just a simple 'mhmm.'

Ryan caught up a little and grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong Jordyn. This can't just be because I was a little late in waking up."

"A little late? You were an hour late!" She snapped.

"I know you Jordyn. It takes a lot to get you annoyed, this isn't just about me being late."

"You want to know why…"

Jordyn was cut off by another voice, this seemed to be a quite high pitched voice, child like. The couple turned to look in to the tree line in the general direction of the voice. 'Stop fighting.' It called out. From the trees emerged a small black Pokemon with red accents. Ryan looked at Jordyn before taking out his Pokedex.

'Zorua, the Dark type Pokemon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming in to people and Pokemon.'

"Wow, it can change it's shape. That's awesome."

Almost on cue, Zorua jumped in to the air, changing in to a purple ball before reforming in to Jordyn. Ryan and Jordyn stepped forward in amazement, examining the likeness.

"I have to have this." Ryan said.

"You couldn't beat me." Zorua said before giggling menacingly.

"Wow, this one has some fight in it too. Go! Pachirisu!"

Pachirisu jumped from Ryan's head to land in between him and Zorua. Zorua leapt to the air, returning to that purple state and then revealing himself as a Pachirisu. The change confused Pachirisu, he had never seen such an action.

"Don't worry Pachirisu, it's just an illusion, take him out anyways. Thundershock."

Pachirisu began storing energy, his cheeks sparked and he lifted his tail. He finally discharged the attack from his tail which hit Zorua. It knocked the Zorua back and the illusion faded revealing his normal form.

"That's it Pachirisu, keep going, hit it with a Quick Attack!"

Pachirisu began to run at the grounded Zorua as he made every attempt to struggle back to his feet but the task was impossible in the short time Pachirisu had afforded him. The second attack hit knocking the wild Zorua even further backwards, this time, landing closer to the bushes at the edges of the dirt path.

"Sorry Zorua." Ryan called as he threw a Poke ball at the fainted Pokemon.

Zorua changed in to the red energy released by the Poke ball before being drawn in to the Poke ball. It shook once… Twice… Three times, and stopped, then the button flashed indicating a successful capture.

"I got it! A Zorua, that's so cool!"

"Well done." Jordyn added as she walked over to the Poke ball and picked it up.

"We should probably heal what injuries we can before we continue. Come on out Zorua." Jordyn threw the Poke ball directly up in to the air and a white flash soon formed in to a Zorua.

"Sorry I had to hurt you Zorua." Ryan said.

"Hmph." The Zorua turned away in annoyance at Ryan and looked at Jordyn who was rummaging about in her bag.

"What are you doing?" Zorua asked.

"We have potions and things that can heal you."

She took a potion out of her bag and sprayed it on Zorua's leg. The Pokemon hissed at the immediate contact, but was calmed by Jordyn as she continued to talk to the Pokemon, reassuring it. After a few moments, the Zorua was in no pain.

"Probably a good idea to get some food right about now?" Ryan asked

"My Pokemon and I already ate, though you slept in so yours wont have, youre lucky my new friend here agrees with me." Jordyn joked.


End file.
